


The Queen's Mistress

by emperors_new_boxerbriefs



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperors_new_boxerbriefs/pseuds/emperors_new_boxerbriefs





	1. Chapter 1

“Armor?"

“Check”

“Weapons?”

“Check”

“Potions and Spells?”

“Check”

“That’s the last of it. We’re all set to go!” My best-friend, Arthur, said excitedly.

“I can’t wait! Can you believe this it’s our first official Moondoor LARPing quest?” I asked trying not to jump up and down. Art was zipping up the last of our stuff as I was running around grabbing more things and shoving them into my bag.

“Girl, you look so good in your costume. I only wish I could be grabbing guys attention like that,” He said swooning as he thought of all of the knights that would be there.

“You can have ‘em all, I’ve got my eyes set on the Queen,” I said thinking about her bright red hair. We had met at a Comic-Con before and we played together a lot after that. She was the reason we were even able to come. However, she didn’t know about the ginormous crush I had on her.

“Oh yes, your unhealthy obsession with our Queen of Moons. But hey we wouldn’t be able to go if you didn’t craze over her,” he said shaking his head. He was convinced that I was nuts because of my crush. I may or may not have passed out at that Comic-Con; she was just so pretty.

“Shut up or I’m not taking you to the Battle of the Kingdoms,” I said quickly with a smirk.

“Okay I’ll be quiet. But only for you my demigod,” He replied in a mocking tone.

“Don’t make me hurt you Forthar the Elf, and call me by my name will you?” I asked as we were beginning to go full geek mode.

“I’m so sorry Mariwood, will you forgive me?” sarcasm dripping from his words.

“I suppose. Okay but for real let’s go I want to be there early so that we can make sure we meet Carrie on time,” I said jumping up and grabbing as much as I could. I ended up grabbing more than I could actually carry and Art had to grab all of the things I was dropping.

We had been on the road for about an hour with only 30 minutes left when we decided to stop for gas and snacks. While grabbing as many Red Bulls and Monsters as I could I noticed a weird guy murmuring to himself in the corner. As I got closer to him while trying to grab the gummy worms I promised Carrie, I noticed a large book that looked like a spell book. I was going to ask him about it but he had on an Orc’s shirt and they were our rivals.

I paid for our things and ran outside to tell Art who I had just seen. We were on our way again and I had completely forgotten about the weird man and his book as I started thinking about the Queen of Moons again.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally reached the parking area where we were also meeting Carrie.

“Parker you’re finally here! Oh my gosh come see our tent it’s amazing,” Carrie said as she engulfed me in a ginormous hug. My knees felt like jelly and I was really glad she was hugging me so I had support and didn’t dive bomb nose first into the ground.

Carrie led us to the tent and she was right; it was massive and definitely fit for a queen.

“Only the best for the best I guess,” I muttered and Carrie let out a little chuckle.

“They did go a bit over the top. Anyway I think almost everyone else is here we were just waiting for you guys to start the first meeting for Moondoor. Then the official start time is six tonight so make sure costumes and everything are completely on and perfect by then,” Carrie said starting to get very serious. I could understand why. She was under so much pressure with planning anything and everything that had to do with our kingdom in this battle.

The meeting was really boring but mainly just because I knew all of the rules already. It was mainly for the really new people who nothing about it. But after that Art, Carrie, and I headed back to the tent and started putting on our costumes. Carrie looked amazing like always but what blew me away was just how awesome Art’s costume turned out.

“You guys those costumes are amazing! Remind me to get you to design my next one Park,” Carrie said referring to me and Art. That was the first time she had ever called me anything but my in game name or my real name. It made my stomach do flips and she had no clue she even had this effect.

“Alright guys, let’s go show them just how awesome we are,” I said as we all started out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The days had been filled with battle and strategies. It was pretty stressful but so much fun at the same time. The only weird thing was that we were missing one of our team members, Greyfox. We were worried about him but we figured that maybe something came up.

However right when I thought that was the only odd occurrence, two men in professional suits came walking through our town and walked up to Boltar because of how nervous he looked. He had just been torturing a shadow orc so he probably thought something was wrong.

I noticed them talk to him for a little bit when Carrie walked out and muttered, “Oh shit.”

“Carrie what’s wrong? Who are those guys?” I asked as they noticed her and started walking towards her.

“Old friends,” she said with a nervous tone. I walked away a little to let them have their privacy but not before overhearing one of them call her by the name Charlie.

That made me start thinking that I actually didn’t know a whole lot about Carrie. I decided to approach the group since Carrie seemed pretty nervous but as soon as I got up from my seat on the ground, I watched her lead them into the tent.

This made my nerves sky rocket. I was worried these were bad people from Carrie’s past, she had mentioned something while drunk about some brothers she helped out one time. I decided to not pry too much as I figured I was probably over reacting. Later that day I watched Charlie Walk past me with the same two guys from earlier, except this time they had on costumes.

“My Queen, what’s been going on?” I asked formally while in front of these strangers.

“Parker it’s fine they’re just some friends. They think they know something about Greyfox’s disappearance. I’m helping them out,” Carrie said as she gave me a slight hug and a reassuring look. I still didn’t think everything was right but I decided to trust her.

Not long after that, I was helping Art fix his broken weapon. I decided to go grab a stick from our supplies to help secure it when someone came up behind me and all I saw after that was black.

I woke up with no sense as to where I was and I had a pounding headache. I slowly let my eyes adjust to my surroundings and realized that someone had kidnapped me. Oh my gosh someone actually just kidnapped me.

With that thought running through my head, my adrenaline kicked in and I shot up from my spot on the ground. There was a chair near me that I for some reason decided would protect me from whoever did this. I waited by the locked door for someone to come through. After waiting for what felt like an hour, I gave up on that idea and sat down in the chair.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know there is a jingling at the door and the room had completely changed. I turned around to assess my new surroundings and the doors completely disappeared and I was in a tent set up as a full room.

A man walked through one of the entrances in a black robe and some mask. He was carrying a limp figure and as he got closer I realized that the figure he was carrying was Carrie.

“What the hell did you do to her? If you hurt a single hair on her head i swear I’ll murder you with my own bare hands,” I started yelling feeling suddenly very protective over Carrie’s unconscious body. Carrie was laid on the bed and the person carrying her walked to the corner of the room by the fireplace.

I rushed over to the bed to see if she was okay and cradled her in my arms until I noticed that she was starting to stir. It took her a while to fully adjust and right as we had started going over what was going on, those weird guys that were with Carrie early showed up again.

“What happened Charlie?” the shorter one with green eyes said when he saw us.

“Who’s Charlie?” I asked and got the answer I was least expecting. 


End file.
